


Knight in Training

by gaymingbinosaur



Series: Galavant cannon ships [5]
Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Friends, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22059970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymingbinosaur/pseuds/gaymingbinosaur
Summary: Gareth and Roberta spar in the hopes that Roberta can help Gareth protect the prince, but Gareth gives Roberta a nasty surprise by inviting Richard.
Relationships: Roberta Steingass/Richard (Galavant)
Series: Galavant cannon ships [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668088
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Knight in Training

**Author's Note:**

> I did not consent for my works to be published on the unofficial a03 app

Roberta rushed to the training ring to meet with Gareth. He agreed to help her train in sword fighting so they can both work to protect Prince Richard when they grew up. It started out fine, it was just her and Gareth sparring. Then Gareth spoke. 

“Oh, I just remembered, I invited the prince to watch us train.”

“What!?!” Roberta shrieked as she nearly got whacked by a wooden sword.

“ You need to learn to be comfortable fighting in front of Richard if your to be his guard.”

“ I will be fine fighting in front of the prince” Roberta scoffed. 

“Nah, your stupid crush will distract you.”

“NO IT WON'T. I don't even have a crush.” Roberta screamed putting every inch of strength she had in hitting Gareth in the head with her training sword. Gareth managed to dodge it and the wooden sword made thwack sound as it hit the ground.

“Did you hear that Richard, Bobbi doesn’t have a crush on you. “

Roberta turned around and was confused when she saw only an empty field before something swung by her leg and toppled her to the ground. Gareth pointed the wooden staff at her. “ You need to learn to fight in front of Richard.” They took a quick break to grab some water before they continue sparring. Roberta was furious. Gareth is going to make her look like a fool and why? Because a crush that will probably disappear by the time they’re adults won’t get in her way of protecting the prince. At least that’s what her mom told her when she confessed her feelings she had with the prince. That it will be over by the end of the year. 

Richard arrived just as they finished their drinks. 

“Welp guys, I don’t know about you but I’m excited to get to sparring.” Richard exclaimed as Roberta and Gareth gathered their weapons. 

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea.” Roberta started before Gareth interrupted her. 

“That is the dumbest idea I’ve ever heard. Roberta has been practicing for months, me years. You never even picked up a sword.” 

“ And? What your scared of getting beaten by an ameatur.” 

Gareth’s eyes harden for a second before he shrugged. “Ok, fine you’ll start with me.” 

Roberta couldn’t watch. She covered her eyes during the entire fight. He is twelve years old! He’s practically an adult! He should know better. When she uncovered her eyes, Richard looked tired and bruised. Gareth dropped his sword and stormed off. 

“Welp, I think a bit of practice, I could take him.” Richard grumbled stubbornly. 

Roberta didn’t say anything, she just grabbed some water and a handkerchief for Richard. She silently cleaned off his scrapes as the prince drank the water she gave him. 

“ And I bet both of my friends think I’m dumb now.”

“I don’t think your dumb, my prince, just that wasn’t a smart idea.” 

Richard sighed, still looking crushed. “ I still acted dumb and I really didn’t want to do that, defintly not today.” 

Roberta didn’t understand why today was so important but wanted to cheer him up. “ What do you want me to say. “ My prince you are so dumb.” Roberta stated in the most dramatic voice she can muster.

“Maybe.” Richard responded, trying to keep the grin off his face. “ I love you, Richard and that will never change. No matter how dumb. “ Roberta said contently, before the dread began to set in as she realized what she said. 

“Love you too Bobbi. I’m glad we’re friends.” Roberta didn’t want to speak, afraid that she would start crying if she did, so she just nodded in agreement, thinking her mom might be wrong about this. Her crush will never go away.


End file.
